Words
by Ikari-Tsukasa
Summary: Many shippings, three words that I must connect to a drabble each. This was a challenge gifted upon me, and this is the consequence. PokeSpe


AmberShipping

[Bit]

Just looking at them, one could never guess how sharp his teeth were. No, one had to wait until bone bit down upon oh-so sensitive flesh. Now, I have never claimed that I was immune to pain… but not even I imagined what it could feel like to have Gold bite me like that on my throat. He said it had sexual connotations but somehow I got the feeling it was more like a punishment for something I did… something almost as simple as falling in love with him. Is it really so terrible… that I did something so natural?

[Dweller]

"You know – you really should stop thinkin' about him, Yellow. There's no reason to dwell on the past." His surprisingly mature words entered my ear, intended to be soft but taken harshly. Yes… it was true. It was incredibly difficult to forget about my first love… but he was right. As Gold tightens his arms around me, resting his cheek upon the top of my head, I realize I needed to stop being foolish. "I need to just… appreciate the beautiful soul that I have now." He squeezed me lightly before kissing me on the cheek. "Sounds like a plan."

[Scrap]

His family had left him, he had nowhere to go, and it seemed like all luck had fled away from him. Gold carefully jumped into the scrap heap, looking around for an object to distract him… and it was then, underneath the glowing sun, he saw an angel with clipped metal wings. In a confused daze, the teen ran for her, hearing her sobs as they racked her body. Her honey-colored eyes looked up at him… and when they saw the warmth his own held she softly grasped onto him. It was then that he knew his luck had changed.

ChosenShipping

[Kettle]

We all stood there at her funeral, wondering how such a woman as she could have died so easily. They said it had been an accidental overdose… but judging from the note that found in her favorite kettle that had been suspiciously left behind at my house the night before said otherwise. It wasn't accidental. Blue had… killed herself and knew damned well she was doing so. She said it was because I viewed her as a sister, and told her to go to Green. She took that as a pure, outright rejection… and didn't know how to handle it….

[Scissors]

Oh god. They were just a pair of scissors… so why the hell was there so much blood? I had no idea where Silver was, but the place _reeked_ of blood. The cutlery in question lay on the table, and it had been used so much, the blade had become dull. I call his name, my mind racing and my heart threatening to stop. I finally found him in the bathroom, clutching his head with his small, pale wrists dyed red. He acknowledges my presence and looks up at me with the hurt and I hold him. "I'm here now."

[Winkle]

I've never been into shellfish. I've never gotten into the idea of going to a restaurant that costs three times your salary where you get portions that barely fill you up. Yet, when she looks at me with those eyes of hers I can only nod my head before pointing towards one of the more ritzy places around. We order something to share, and the fact that she recognizes I have no money to my name is a little embarrassing but… with her there, it's worth it. Who would've thought that winkles tasted much better with a woman you love?

FranticShipping

[Frisbee]

Even though she appeared simple-minded, I had to hand it to her, the girl was quick on her feet. Sure, her hair could use some work, but I was finally able to convince her to wear some beautiful clothing and there's nothing wrong with taking things one step at a time. Unfortunately… the way we 'flirt' could be considered unorthodox. Needless to say, I just kept lobbing the Frisbee as far as I could get it to go and just like a dog, she just kept after it. It was fairly amusing… until she got dirt on my ravishing shirt.

[Sheep]

"All you are is a wolf in sheep's clothing!" Her words bit down into my mind, clamping dark tendrils around my heart. But she wasn't done yet. "You say you like me… and then you throw me down to do something reckless and dangerous and then conveniently forget about _every_thing! Not only that, but you lied about your power and hide behind your weak and childish showcasing! I… I hate you!" Perhaps she was right. Maybe I _was_ hiding behind everything, after all that was the easy way out. "I miss who you were, Ruby. The wolf… bring him back."

[Tea]

"My heart burns for you like… like scalding tea jus' after the pot starts whistlin'!" I blinked at her blue eyes, looking for some sort of hint that she was joking around… but all I found was absolute seriousness. "You're not that great at wooing people, are you Sapph?" The brunette swiveled to face me, burning rage noticeable in those bright eyes of hers. "Well you know what, Ruby? You can just zip it cuz it was the best I could come up with! Take it or leave it!" I took her in my arms in kissed her. "Good enough?"

MangapokeShipping

[Flame]

The first time we met, my first look over revealed nothing new – nice enough curves, tight clothing… the usual that a person should, I guess, expect to find at a club. But, upon further inspection I realized there was something that drew me to her – her fiery hair, crackling spirit, glowing eyes… and a molten courage that radiated off of her body. The gaze we held could only be described in a cliché: hypnotic. I knew that she had caught me in her snare… and there was no escape from the grasp of one who took lessons from the ocean.

[Picture]

In just one fell swoop, all of it had been taken away. My house, my team and her… Misty. She and I… that was just supposed to be a fling or something but… holding this small window overlooking our past I was finally able to realize what it was I had lost. I had lost a friend, a comrade in battle… and a lover. At this point, my only sane regret is that now she'll never get to know. She'll never get to find out how I truly felt and what we could have been will forever remain a mystery.

[Rock]

If there was one thing I loved about Red, it was how (unless he was fighting) he was next to clueless - he was as dense as a rock. I realize some might take advantage of a person like that but… I know him for what he truly is: a heroic spirit. Where his mind is as thick as a large boulder, that spirit of his is stronger than diamond and a person like that is a person meant to be cherished and taken care of. When I spoke those vows, I meant them… and I intend to keep them.

MangaquestShipping

[Swing]

Crystal thought she was alone… and as she swung on that swing in that skirt of hers? I knew I had hit 'gold'. It was always a pleasure to watch her use those legs of hers but… I think it's the time for me to man up. Tell her how I feel skippin' the uh, 'private' stuff. I sit down and by the way she looks at me, she's expectin' somethin'… gross. But I tell her like it is on that swing set; "Crys… I love you." I feel her arms around me… and I know. She loves me too.

[Sword]

I knew he was there. The big bad, the final boss, the only obstacle remaining in my quest! The weight of my blade was held firmly in my hands… and I knew that no matter what, I would get my princess in the end! With a roar, I rushed and saw Silver looking down at me with that belittling scowl he always held. I brought my sword with full killing intent and with a final fare-the-well uttered (and a statement about my beloved) I swung for the kill! …and I would've won if I had five more minutes of sleep….

[Wallet]

"You know… we never would have met if you had never found my wallet." I glanced up at her, unsure of where exactly she was taking this. "And it's so silly because… I almost never lose my things…." This was a little unsettling, but I chose to not let it bother me. "Oi, Super-Serious Gal… are you startin' to believe in that 'fate' stuff alluvuh sudden?" Her crystalline eyes looked into my own with such startling clarity, and my breath became caught. "All I'm saying, Gold, is that I'm glad I dropped my wallet… and was able to meet you."

OldrivalShipping

[Ball]

The ploy had worked against Sabrina, and now years later it seemed that it was time for a comeback. Green had always had a problem with drinking and I stupidly went ahead and got the money for him to keep the habit… and it was finally biting me in the ass. I was covered with bruises and my breath was coming in gasps. Unable to continue running, I twirl around to see that drunken smirk on his face as he approaches. Ripping off my shit was the first mistake – hitting the pokeballs in just the right way was his second….

[Grass]

"You know… you remind me of grass…." I sat up to glance at the girl beside me, her gaze locked on the sky above. "The color of your eyes, the way your hair falls…" She looks at me and I give her an impatient look, urging her on. On cue, she smiles deviously before mussing my hair. "And most importantly, you smell great and are too much fun to roll around with!" My 'grassy' eyes narrow at her, daring her to 'roll around' with me… and suddenly, we were on the ground and I knew…. Don't dare someone like Blue.

[Mouse]

It wasn't everyday that somebody could cause me to lose my cool and make me become like a mouse; meek and cowardly, constantly darting between hiding places… But Green had that power over me and the bastard knew it. Oh, don't get me wrong, he's cute and I loved him… but the snake was _never_ supposed to have the roles switched! But… when it _does_ happen… and I let things take their course? It's nice. The gaze we hold, our skin softly grazing… and his words whispering so softly in my ear. I guess it's alright to allow it sometimes.

SpecialShipping

[Glass]

She always had been… very fragile… but not even I could have guessed just how easily her small body could be broken by such a collision. Yellow's death… it's partly my fault. I had forgotten my packed lunch at home, and I guess she wanted to surprise me by driving over here and visiting during the hustle and bustle so I wouldn't notice her coming. It seems _she_ hadn't notice the other vehicle coming. What was even worse… was that it had happened right outside my office window. So close… she was _so close_ and she still didn't make it.

[Perfectionist]

One could call him 'dense' and others too intense… but I think he's just perfect. It took some time before I finally mustered the courage… and it took him a while before he realized what I meant exactly, but in the end it all worked out… and I'm pretty sure Pika and Chuchu couldn't have been any more overjoyed! Sure, there's some things I wish he was… a little more into (like cleaning!) but all in all I wouldn't change a single thing about that man. However… there is always one thing he's always such a perfectionist about: his team.

[Purse]

When Yellow came home to show me the new purse she had bought (red in color), I couldn't help but give her a small pat on the head as I tried to figure something out. Was she trying to be more of a woman or was she actually interested? Upon asking her this, she merely giggled at me in that special way of hers that always makes my heart skip a beat. "Red, I bought this purse to signify us coming together." I was confused at first… before I noticed the swashes of yellow. Yeah, she was a definite keeper.

JadeShipping

[Dimensionless]

"Have you no shame? Your greed and deceitful ways… they're dimensionless! Will you ever once stop to think about other people, and what it is you are doing to them and their lives? Blue I… I just need to end this relationship before somebody gets hurt." And then you walked away…. And I know it sounds... counter-productive, but hearing somebody like you say words so painful… and then having the life I had felt so confident about crumbling around me… somebody did get hurt. Would I really be so selfish in saying… that you broke my heart and killed me?

[Scouting]

I'm… not exactly sure when it started. Growing up my whole life I thought it was obvious that I was into the much 'stronger' sex, always calling them cute and using my womanly charms as a weapon to get whatever was needed. However, when I met _her_ that's when everything changed. I felt like I needed to keep a close eye on her, and the only way to do so safely was to scout her closely… and the real reason I had her wear that hat… was so I could selfishly pretend I was normal for just a bit longer.

[Superfluous]

I've been called many different things – cheat, scandal, thief… but never before has anyone ever accused my relationship as 'fake' or as she called it 'superfluous'. Like that girl would understand love… she wouldn't understand it if Gold sang it to her from the top of his lungs. Yes, I realize that with my being with the small blonde it may appear as if I'm doing it for some sort of… gain, or something… but it isn't like that. Just because my past is shady and I may have a 'devilish smile'… doesn't mean I can't love another human being.

SweetheartShipping

[Duckling]

I watched with an incredulous smile as Yellow played happily enough with the ducks that roamed around a small pond in our backyard. She and I have been together for a while now and yet I _still_ can't understand how such innocence can exist and remain untainted for so long. As she runs around, giggling softly and stooping down from time to time to pet her small feathered friends I can't help but soften my smile and think how nice it is… to have my own personal ducking to cuddle and play with. It may be unorthodox, but it's peaceful.

[Coin]

"I've always considered myself a caring person, always there trying to help those in need… but in all honesty sometimes the way the homeless went about their business frightened me to where I avoid them at all costs... which is why I'm so confused as to how I ended up inviting a younger woman (you) into my _home_ for dinner with me. I guess when I saw you helpless, I knew what I had to do. Such beautiful crystal eyes… with just a minute-long gaze they told me everything… and I've decided to give you all the coins I can."

[Ring]

Yellow's a friend of mine that I've known for quite a long time. Always the quiet one, I'd never have guessed that Yellow held such a secret as that… and I guess if I _had_ known… well, no need to get into what-ifs; once the proposal came (and what a proposal it was!) with one of the most gorgeous rings I had ever seen I still had no idea… Yellow was a woman. I had accepted, and it was our honeymoon that I discovered what she had thought so obvious. And yet even after discovering this… I still loved her


End file.
